Bonito
by Audrey W. Watson
Summary: La máquina expendedora del tribunal se queda con el rollo suizo de Calisto y un policía novato llamado Shi-Long Lang decide ayudar. (Rated M por smut)


**N/A a pie de página**

 **DISCLAIMER:  
** -Todos los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a CAPCOM CO., LTD  
-El fanart de la portada no lo hice yo, sino que es una creación de _mushinpen(punto)tumblr(punto)com_

* * *

 **BONITO**

* * *

¿Qué es lo que lleva a una persona a creer que si golpea una máquina ésta va a volver a funcionar? Una computadora, un televisor o, como en este caso, una máquina expendedora, no poseen en su interior un mecanismo que responda ante el ataque físico de un ser humano y que les haga decir: "Oh, mierda. El humano se ha enfadado. Volvamos a trabajar", pero de todas formas se sigue haciendo, esperando algún tipo de reacción, algún cortocircuito milagroso. Por eso mismo es que estaba allí Calisto Yew, mujer adulta de veintidós años, abogada, peleando con la expendedora del tribunal que decidió tragarse su rollo suizo.

 _(Seis putos dólares)_ , maldijo interiormente. _(Seis putos dólares, el rollo suizo de mierda y a este aparato no se lo ocurre otra cosa que engullírselo)._

Llevaba aproximadamente cinco horas encerrada en ese lugar debido al homicidio que ella misma había cometido, pero no por ser la asesina iba a tener menos hambre que cualquiera de los que se encontraban ahí. Sabía que jamás la agarrarían y tenía la posibilidad de escapar del tribunal si quería ya que había cumplido con su objetivo principal, pero no estaba en sus planes levantar sospechas. Más sí que estaba comer.

Al ver que los golpes a mano abierta en un costado de la expendedora no surtían ningún efecto, Calisto decidió que era buena idea proporcionarle una patada. Quizás el rollo suizo se hubiese quedado estancado en algún compartimiento y el puntapié ayudaría a moverlo; si no lo hacía, al menos quería hacerle saber a aquella maldita máquina que estaba muy enfadada.

Cuando hubo dado la primera patada y se disponía a darle la segunda, oyó que alguien le llamaba la atención desde el otro lado del pasillo vacío.

–¡Eh, usted! ¿Qué está haciendo? –la voz masculina provenía de un oficial de policía que se acercaba con paso apresurado hacia donde estaba.

 _(Lo que me faltaba, un uniformado)_

-Esta cosa se quedó con mi rollo suizo –manifestó la abogada a la vez que observaba con ojos analíticos al hombre que tenía en frente.

Era joven, seguramente un aspirante a policía pero era a su vez mucho más alto que ella y llevaba un uniforme que no pertenecía a los oficiales de aquel país. Luego de un par de segundos Calisto –o cómo demonios se llamase en realidad- identificó los colores del traje con los que usaban en el cuerpo de policía de Zheng Fa. Frunció el ceño.

 _(Un uniformado y encima de Zheng Fa. Con esto y con lo del rollo suizo, puedo confirmar que hoy no es mi día)_

–¿Y cree que golpeándola va a salir de dentro un duende con su aperitivo en la mano y le va a pedir disculpas por las inconveniencias? –cuestionó el oficial.

–No sé pero que yo sepa en este país no está penado el ser violento con las máquinas. Quizás en Zheng Fa sea diferente –atacó la mujer y fue testigo de cómo el oficial entrecerraba los ojos, ligeramente ofendido por sus palabras. Calisto se apresuró en agregar: –Mira, bonito. Si no me vas a ayudar a destrabar esta cosa y tampoco piensas darme los seis dólares que me costó mi aperitivo, ya puede irte por donde viniste.

–¿Disculpe? ¿Me llamó "bonito"? –definitivamente, al policía no le gustó el exceso de confianza y arrogancia que destilaba la mujer.

–Pfffffff –Calisto no pudo contenerse. Su expresión de orgullo herido era un deleite para la vista y la cara que puso cuando la vio taparse la boca para contenerse la risa, no ayudó en nada a su cometido.

Tomándose el estómago fuertemente, dejó salir la fuerte y molesta carcajada que produjo un eco, el cual no hizo más que empeorar al rebotar en cada rincón del lugar. El policía hizo una mueca de enfado mientras esperaba a que ella terminase de reír y al parecer, cuando vio que no tenía pinta de detenerse, se agachó frente a la máquina expendedora tratando de ignorarla. Aquel acto descolocó a Calisto y le hizo parar de reír. ¿De verdad aquel imbécil pensaba ayudarla?

–Para su información –comenzó a hablar mientras inspeccionaba el dispensador–, en Zheng Fa no es ilegal golpear máquinas pero sí que lo es dañar la propiedad pública, como creo que también lo es aquí.

–Oh, vaya –Calisto se limpió con un dedo la lágrima que comenzaba a bajarle por la mejilla–pensé que eras policía, no abogado.

El hombre no respondió a su ataque sarcástico y gratuito, sino que se concentró en desmontar con habilidad la parte frontal de la expendedora. Como no tenía un destornillador a mano, buscó en el bolsillo sus llaves y utilizó una de éstas para aflojar los tornillos. Era hábil con las manos y Calisto no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa ante aquello.

–Dime, oficial –comenzó a hablar mientras una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujaba en los labios. El hombre la miró por sobre sus hombros expectante a lo que iba a decirle. Lo tenía como quería. –¿Eres así de bueno con los dedos sólo desmontando máquinas o…?

El rubor que le subió al pobre por las mejillas fue casi instantáneo y con la mandíbula tensa por la rabia intentó decir algo, pero lo único que logró fue abrir y cerrar la boca como un niño tonto.

–No te pongas nervioso –ronroneó la mujer de la manera más lasciva posible. Le encantaba descolocar a la gente, confundirlos, incomodarlos. Era el único placer que podía darse estando recluida en el tribunal, ya que su rollo suizo estaba perdido y al parecer el policía no tenía intenciones de acostarse con ella. –Estoy bromeando –acotó.

–Al parecer usted es muy bromista –dijo el oficial entre dientes mientras se arremangaba la camisa y buscaba a tientas aquel maldito refrigerio perdido–. Si sigue haciendo chistes, voy a tener que dejar esto por aquí y ya se las apañará sola.

Calisto se puso de cuclillas junto a él y notó como el policía la miró por el rabillo del ojo, nervioso. Estaba disfrutando tanto de aquella situación que ya casi no tenía hambre. La tortura psicológica que parecía provocar con sus actos la maravillaba.

–Qué malo, ¿no? –susurró, seductora– ¿Vas a dejar que esta dama muera de hambre?

–Usted de dama parece tener muy poco –atacó él de repente mientras fijaba su vista en la oscuridad del interior de la expendedora.

La mujer no pudo hacer más que quedarse boquiabierta ante la rapidez de la respuesta.

–Pffffff –la risa provocó que se tambalease un poco en su posición y tuviese que sostenerse con una mano en el piso. –Eso sí que fue un golpe bajo –reconoció aunque no porque le doliese precisamente.

–Supongo que ahora estamos a mano, señorita –dijo y la miró de frente.

Calisto detuvo su ataque de risa para apreciar de cerca los ojos rasgados del oficial y las facciones angulosas. Mierda, era muy atractivo.

–Tenga.

El oficial sacó del interior de la máquina el rollo suizo que era de ella y se lo alcanzó. Calisto lo tomó aún con los ojos fijos en la cara del hombre pero éste último procedió a ponerse de pie ni bien hubiese terminado su misión. Ella hizo lo mismo.

–Gracias –se sorprendió a sí misma siendo amable– oficial…

–Shi-Long Lang –se presentó él de mala gana– ¿Y usted es…?

–Pffff –al ver el ataque hacerse presente de nuevo, el oficial Lang revoleó los ojos–. Si te digo mi nombre, ¿prometes no demandarme por acoso sexual? –rió la mujer. Al ver que él asentía, harto de la situación, prosiguió: –Calisto Yew, abogada.

–Bien, digamos que no ha sido precisamente un gusto pero bueno… –Lang se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de Calisto con pasos apresurados pero ella se dio cuenta de que se le olvidaba un detalle.

–Lang, ¿no pensarás dejar esto así, no? –dijo haciendo referencia a la máquina expendedora desmontada. –Es propiedad pública –agregó de forma burlona mientras satisfecha veía cómo el policía volvía hacia ella emitiendo un suspiro de derrota.

Calisto observó a Lang poner los tornillos mientras se comía su rollo suizo. El sabor del chocolate se extendió por sus pupilas gustativas y agradeció no tener que volver a sentir el molesto ruido de sus tripas, al menos por un rato. Cuando el oficial hubo acabado, se paró frente a ella, desafiante:

–¿Algo más, señorita Yew? –preguntó mosqueado.

La abogada dejó ver una media sonrisa, siendo muy consciente de que tenía chocolate en sus comisuras y aquello pareció incomodar al policía. Se llevó el último bocado a la boca y mientras masticaba dijo:

–Ah, qué satisfecho ha quedado mi pobre estómago –se acarició el vientre mientras él la observaba a la defensiva. De cierta manera ya se había acostumbrado a ella y sabía lo que saldría de su boca, entonces, ¿por qué seguía allí soportando sus provocaciones? –Si tan solo otras partes de mi cuerpo quedasen igual de contentas.

Lang cerró los ojos, agobiado y murmuró algo parecido a "por favor, paciencia" mientras se colocaba su gorra y volvía a alejarse de la mujer. Cualquiera pensaría que sus acciones derivaban de ser un hombre comprometido con su labor y demasiado servicial, pero Calisto sabía que no era así: no había persona que amase tanto su profesión como para soportar tanta tomada de pelo. Definitivamente aquellas actitudes denotaban algo más.

–Iré al baño a cepillarme los dientes –soltó casualmente mientras él se iba y por una milésima de segundo le pareció notar que Lang se detenía.

Calisto comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al oficial, siendo conocedora en su totalidad de lo que vendría a continuación. Llevaba años poniendo a todos en situaciones embarazosas, conocía las caras y las reacciones que se podían llegar a tener, y su experiencia en el campo de ser una sinvergüenza no daba lugar a ningún tipo de errores.

Así que era imposible que se hubiese equivocado.

Mientras se enjuagaba la boca en el solitario baño de mujeres, la puerta se abrió de forma brusca y en el portal divisó la esbelta figura del oficial. Sin mediar palabras, Lang se encaminó hacia donde estaba y tomándola de la muñeca la metió a un cubículo. Cerró la puerta. La besó con fuerza. Se desprendieron los pantalones. La embistió ferozmente contra la fría pared cubierta de azulejos y le acarició un pecho por debajo de la camisa. No intercambiaron palabras, solo un par de gemidos silenciosos para no alertar a nadie, si es que había alguna persona allí.

Cuando acabaron, Calisto salió primero y mirándose en el espejo se peinó con los dedos el cabello enmarañado. Del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta sacó un labial y estaba retocándose el maquillaje cuando Lang abandonó el cubículo, prolijo e indiferente como si nada hubiese pasado.

Él oficial la miró un par de segundos por el reflejo para luego acomodarse la gorra de policía e irse por donde había venido.

–Adiós, bonito –se despidió burlona pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Estando nuevamente sola en el baño de mujeres y considerando que ya se encontraba lo más arreglada posible que podía estar una mujer a la que acaban de empotrar en el baño público de un tribunal, sintió como volvía a rugirle el estómago y maldijo en voz baja. No había manera de que su cuerpo estuviese satisfecho al cien por cien.

 _(Bueno)_ , pensó y buscó seis dólares más en su billetera. _(Quizás sea hora de otro rollo suizo)_.

* * *

Y aquí termina el oneshot más corto que he escrito en años xD

Lo escribí ni bien tuve este extraño headcanon y pensé estaría bien publicarlo, aunque considero que tiene muy poco porno para ser considerado smut pero bueno lol

Soy más fan de la pareja de Lang con Shih-na, lo cual es extraño porque es la misma persona que Calisto, pero no pude evitar preguntarme qué habría pasado si estos dos se hubiesen cruzado durante el caso del asesinato de Byrne Faraday. Evidentemente no hubiesen interactuado de no ser por alguna situación que los forzase a hacerlo y creí que lo del rollo suizo sería buena idea xD

Sorprendentemente, me gustó como quedó y aunque traté de hacerlo lo más breve posible, espero que no se les haya hecho muy corto y que tenga la dosis necesaria de smut.  
Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos :D


End file.
